The New Spirit in Town
by Dorei Demon
Summary: You just THINK the story ends at Sen leaveing! Set immediaty after Sen leaves the spirit world. Why did the medicine have no effect on her?
1. Chapter 1

The spirit that Chihero helped that cold rainy day was rich and powerful but no one, not even YuBaaba had known that he could change the future. He was looking for something (other then help) that day. He found it. He gave Chihero medicine. She took a bite out of it, it seemingly not having any effect on her. But that is what changed the future for one little human girl...  
  
((I am going to have fUn with her.... MWAHAHAHAHA- Ahem... anyway...)) -*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Chihero, sit down!" Chihero's mother said once again.  
  
Chihero was sitting on her knees looking back at the rapidly disappearing entrance to the spirit world... as well as Kohaku...  
  
"Hai, oka-san." And she then sat down and put on her seat belt.  
  
"Wow sweety, what has gotten into you? You were never like this before... Are you OK? Or should we go to that themepark more often!" She said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oka-san, why are we still lost?"  
  
"We're not lost!" Growled her father, a typical man response.  
  
"Yes we are, we should of never went up this road."  
  
"I could of sworn this was the way to the exit," He said more to himself then to anyone else. "Did either of you see an turn off? Nani? What's that?" He said stopping the car in the road. The then got out, turning the car off, looking at the statue Chihero saw the day she went to the spirit world. "Wasn't this on the other side of the road before?"  
  
"Actually, you were, remember? its an optical illusion, now lets get back in the car, well miss the movers and I mean it!" Said Chihero's mother, sticking her head out of the cars' window. ((What they did not see was the authoress and e servant, Monkeys. Lots of Monkeys, pop out of nowhere, point the authoress's laptop at the car and hit send. A bold of energy went into the hood and did... something. They then disappeared.))  
  
"Oh, O.K." He said getting back into the car. He tried to start the car but couldn't. "Oh, great. Just great." He said giving up and hitting the steering wheel. He the popped the hood of the car, to see what was the problem.  
  
Getting out again, he checked various things. Finally coming to the conclusion that it just needed more water. Hey all got out of the car to look for a stream. Chihero was the one who found the only one. It was a pretty little river, no stream, no river.... It was neither, it was too big for a stream, but too small for a river. Anyway, Chihero called for her parents, when they came they began to fill up all their water bottles...  
  
*-*-*- ((some where about 2 miles away))*-*-*-*-  
"I'm tellin' ya, that I *hic* can hit that bird!" Said one hunter to another drunk one.  
  
"You couldn't hit a fifty foot elephant, let alone a little bird! *hic*" said hunter #2.  
  
"All righ'! I'll *hic* por-prove that I can! Watch me!" The drunk human then shot at the bird, missing horribly. He ended up missing the bird by 100 ft too high, and 30 ft to the left. The bullet when into an arch form. Gathering speed as it started back towards the ground....  
  
-*-*-*-*- ((back at the bath house))*-*-*-*-*-  
  
YuBaaba was counting her jewelry when she felt a familiar present. She hurriedly put away her jewels away and snapped her golden box closed. She then scurried to the window, it was open, revealing the rain. "Hmmm, what is moving about in the rain?" She already huge eyes widened when she realized that it was the rich and powerful water spirit Chihero helped earlier. She then 'ran' over to her 'head' phone to talk to her formen. "OPEN THE MAIN GATES!!!" She shouted into it.  
  
"But why, ma'am?"  
  
"JUST DO IT!!"  
  
"Right away!" and 'open the main gates' could be heard in the back ground, but YuBaaba was already 'running' down to the main room.  
  
The water spirite ((AN: I don't know his name, but I'll call him Kenji, after my favorie charitor on Bloody Roar, Primal Furry.)) was just lannding, cakuling, in the main hall. He barly fit in. He then shrunk into a human form, he was an ideal grandfather figer.  
  
"Wellcome back, Kenji-sama, for what do we owe this wounderful apperice?" She said in a voice that was just dripping with sweetness ((AN: YuBaaba? Sweet? I think I'm going to be sick... @.@)).  
  
"I have a mission for your henchman, YuBaaba. And if he does it, I will bless this place, once a year for 5 years." Kenji said in his freaky voice.  
  
"Whatever it it he'll do it!" YuBaaba knew, as well as everybody else, that if Kenji blessed a place, even once, it would prosper for years after wards.  
  
"There is a new spirit being created at this moment. I want him to teach it everything it needs to know about being a water spirit. If he fails, I will know, and I won't be happy..." He left the threat unsaid, but she got it none-the-less. He started to change back, but she stoped him.  
  
"How will we know where and when that this spirit was created?"  
  
"Beleve me, you'll know..." With that he changed back into the huge dragon once again and cakuled away into the rainy night.  
  
"YuBaaba, I don't beleve I agreed to this." Haku finaly made his presnts known.  
  
"You are still under contract, so you did. You may know your name, but a contract is a contract."  
  
Haku then just glared at her. He turned on his heel and stoped away to his room.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-((back with Sen.))-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sen was lening over the rock she was on to get at the cool water. It was rather deep where she was at, and she was trying not to fall in. Her parents were about 20 ft away down stream, filling up there water bottles. They couldn't stop what happend next. The bullet that the drunk hunter (#1) had shot pearced through Sen's heart, killing her instantly. Her limp body fell into the water. That is what her parents saw. Her body falling into the water.  
  
Sen's father ran to the rock that Chihero was on and dived in.  
  
((with Sen's body now.))  
  
Sen's Body hit the bottom of the suprisigly deep area in the stream/river. Her eyes were glazed and her mouth was open slightly in shock. As soon as she hit the bottem, the creatchers that took the dead souls to the under world apperd, unaffected by the water. But the medicen that Sen had eaten finally kicked in. her body flashed deepforest green sending the evil looking things away. Her soul came out of her body and melted with the river.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&* Well this was Chapter one. My Mistress is sorry that she left it in a cliff hanger. If you are angry, do not take it out on her, but (if you can catch) me. She will post the next chapter when she is done with it. This will be a lemon, but it will be on adultfanfiction.net. On the chapter of it, you'll have to go copy and past the link into your browser to go to it. It will be discriptive since She has read ones beofore that arn't and She wished it more-so.  
  
Have a good morning/day/evning/night.  
  
Monkeys. 


	2. Chapter 2

((Back to the parents))  
  
Sen's father carried her lifeless body out of the water. Her mother went into shock. Her father placed her body in the back seat of the car and called the ambulance.  
  
"WHAT THE JIGOKU WAS A BULLET DOING IN HER CHEST!? WE DIDN'T EVEN HEAR A SHOT!" Shouted her father to no one in particular.  
  
((with Sen.))  
  
Sen awoke to find that she was floating underwater. Her first that was: 'WATER!?' She the bolted up and out of the semi-deep pit (very easily might I add) to land rather painfully on the rock that she fell off of. It was raining. Her second thought was: 'why is it raining? It wasn't even cloudy before!', but she put the thought aside and lifted her head with a groan, to look around. Her vision was rather funk-a-fied. It was grayish with everything leaving trails when she moved her head. Her parents weren't there, but she heard footsteps. And an ambulance. So, not knowing how she did it, she ran/flew/jumped over to the noise.  
  
As soon as she broke free of the forest to the 'road' she saw this: Her parent were raped up in those ugly little gray scratchy blankets that the peoples use all the time on them, her mother sobbing profusely onto her father her father looking towards something, holding back tears (they seemed unaware of the rain. In fact, they looked perfectly dry). This action brought Chihero's attention to what her father was looking at. The doctors were covering her dead body; on her face was a shocked expression. Sen then looked down at herself for the first time, she was in the body of a water spirit. A small one, but one none-the-less.  
  
She shrieked. And then looked at her mother. "MAMA!!! I'M RIGHT HERE!! I'M NOT DEAD!!!" But she couldn't speck since she was in a totally new body. She then used her powers to pounce at her mother, trying to hug her to let her know she was alive and kicking. She went through her mother and crashed into the tree behind her. She then tried her father. Same results but on another tree. She then screeched and tried again and again and again, till she was browsed, bloody and existed. By this time the ambulance started to leave already. She looked through the rain toward its retreating back. Inside were her mother, father, and her body... 'How can I be dead? I'm right here and in a lot of pain, so I'm not dreaming... who am I?' She was in a very painful position. She couldn't move even if she wanted. So, she just put her head in between a fold of her body (a layer sort of...) and just sat there, in the rain, but not being bothered by it at all, and sighed, waiting for her end to come.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-((Back at the bath house))-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"I don't want to be your henchmen any more, YuBaaba!"  
  
"A contract is a contract, dear Haku. YOUR freedom wasn't in the deal we struck. Tell you what, if you teach, raise, or whatever this new spirit, and Kanji-sama is happy with the job, I'll let you have your freedom. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." A good thing too, since at that moment they could feel Sen's death struggle trying to reach her parents. Haku walked out of the main doors and changed into his dragon form. The spirits death struggles were starting to fade so he quickened his pace. He flew over the river, and since it was still daylight, he went over into the spirit world that was based off of the human world.  
  
When Haku flew over Sen, she tensed up, since her newly accrued instincts screamed 'THREAT!' for all they felt was a powerful free roaming water spirit that could easily kill her and take over her river. And she, for some strange reason, didn't want that to happen. So, under the guidance of her instincts, she played dead.  
  
When Haku flew over the injured Sen, he felt her weakened spirit power and thought she had come out of a wrong end of a battle. So he flew down into the street, a little ways away from Sen, and began to walk towards her.  
  
Sen, realizing he wasn't fooled by playing dead, lifted her head up from underneath her fold of flesh to bristle and growl at him, trying, and failing, to scare him away. Her vision was too blurry from being out of water and her blood to see him correctly and she didn't know his sent since she was human before.  
  
Haku looked fully at the new Sen. ((AN: her sent has changed, so he can't recognize her.)) It was a pure-white river spirit. It was female, he could tell by her fox like head. She had golden brown eyes and dark brown hair, same as before. But this spirit was special; she had a 'birth' mark right over her heart. It was on her back and her chest. It was a small hole on the back, but a large jagged hole on the front. ((AN; It looks just like a real bullet hole would. I would know. My brother got shot once...)) Instead of two long think whiskers on either side of he face, she had thin hair-like ones, 12-16 on both sides of her face. She was tiny compared to him (1/2 his size because she was newly made and her river is still small) , and still had blurry vision, signifying she to be newly made.  
  
"Hello, I will not harm you. I am your friend. It will be OK." He said to her in the language of water spirits. Its every spirits first language and they all speck it.  
  
But she didn't. She just growled louder. And he could since her terror. He thought that she was too badly injured and afraid to understand him. And things are less afraid of things smaller then them, he changed into his 'human' form. *Sigh* "What am I going to do with you?" he stated as he walked up to her. She had stopped growling to a degree.  
  
As soon as Haku had spoken, Sen stopped growling completely. She cocked her large head at him and squinted. He had stopped walking towards her as soon as she stopped growling, unpredictable spirits can be dangerous.  
  
She then recognized his unique outfit, hair stile, and walk and began struggling to get to him, whimpering like a lost puppy that found his/her master.  
  
Surprised by this, he hurriedly ran to her, stopping her from injuring her self even more by rubbing her muzzle in his hands. "Shhh, shh, its ok, girl! It'll be all right! Calm down, you'll injure yourself more! Now lets go to the bath house and get these wounds fix, alright?" he said with a smile. Spirits cannot understand the human language (Japanese) when they are newly created but have to learn it. So he thought she couldn't understand him, so he just spoke in a calm caring voice.  
  
Sen just rubbed her face into his chest and relaxed, happy that he was back.  
  
He then let go of her head and changed back into his true for once again. She just nuzzled into his (now longer) neck. She was shocked when he grabbed her with his arms and legs and then took of, flying at a moderate pace. She was so shocked in fact, that she squealed and clutched at him, her new claws cutting into his skin.  
  
He flinched at the unexpected pain, but just ignored it. Besides she already took them out and was just holding on to him.  
  
It took only 1/3 of an hour to reach YuBaaba's office the top of the bathhouse. Sen clutched ever tighter to him as they neared it. 'I wonder if she can fell YuBaaba's evilness.' he thought with a chuckle.  
  
Sen, hearing him, relaxed. a little bit.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Again, this is a warning. This will be a LEMON, meaning this will have sexual content. Please do not read if you are under 18. But, most likely, you will read it anyway. So this warning is useless.  
  
Have a good morning/day/evening/night.  
  
Monkeys. 


	3. Regurding the lemon

Just to let you, mina-sama, know, my Mistress is planning to make the lemon in their human form. Though the... extensive knowledge on dragons mating (that alicia-sama provided) was rather interesting, and She might use a little bit, She has already written the lemon parts, and is just currently writing the filling parts, so to tie them up together.  
  
Thank you. Monkeys. 


	4. Chapter 3

They landed with a soft thump in front of YuBaaba's desk. As well as YuBaaba herself.  
  
"Welcome to my bathhouse, young spirit. This is where spirits come to replenish themselves. You were brought here because you have a very interesting fri-"  
  
"Um.. YuBaaba? You do know that new water spirits don't understand the human language, right?" said a now sweat dropping human looking Haku.  
  
"They can't? And why is that?! If he-"  
  
"She." Corrected Haku.  
  
"Whatever. If SHE can't understand us, then having her here will be a problem. You'll have to teach her, you know."  
  
"I am aware of our agreement, YuBaaba. If I teach her, and Kanji-sama is satisfied, then I'll have my freedom and go see Chihero."  
  
"I don't know what you see in that human, Haku, but a deal is a deal, and a contract is a contract. By the way, she needs to sign this. Even if it isn't legible, make her sign it or she will have to return to her river every night."  
  
*Sigh*, "Ok, YuBaaba."  
  
Unknown from her spot hiding behind Haku, Sen had been listening.  
  
'So they don't know who I am. They think I am a water spirit. so. I DID die, huh. well then, why am I a water spirit then? And that is sweet, Haku making a deal with YuBaaba to go see me. Who is this 'Kenji-sama' person?' thoughts like this ran through her head. But at the mention of her sighing another contract with YuBaaba made Sen react badly. Her still slightly blurry vision focused on the contract that came floating towards her. Haku was reaching for it, but she shoved him out of the way and tore it up into shreds.  
  
"Well, it seems she has taken a liking to you, Haku dear. She probably thought the paper was attacking you! HAHAHAH!!" She cackled her horrible cackle Sen flinched under it. "Well what are you waiting for, Haku? Get up and come over here and get a new one!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just quite screaming!" He said as he walked to her desk. When he got there, he got a contract out of her 'neat' little pile and got a pin as well. But it seems this new 'spirit' didn't like paper, for when he handed it to her, she shredded it as well. Then gave a look that quite plainly said, 'I am NOT signing ANY contract!'.  
  
"MAKE HER SIGN ONE!!!" she screeched as a hundred contracts flew at Sen.  
  
Sen, already bloody and bruised from injuring herself trying to get at her mom, was NOT pleased with all those papers flying around her head, grappling to get her to sign one of them.  
  
She then did what she did when sent her paper towards her, she shredded them all, only this time, it was easier thanks to her new found claws.  
  
Now it was YuBaaba's turn to be unhappy.  
  
"Its as if she can sense your evilness, YuBaaba!" Haku chuckled as she ripped up the last of YuBaaba's contracts.  
  
"FINE, WHATEVER!!" *Tacks deep breath to calm down* "But YOUR the one who'll have to take her back to her river every night."  
  
"Whatever, come on, it is time for your lesions to begin!" He then led her out of the room; she had started to heal very rapidly. She was still struggling with walking though, and tended to fall a lot.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
For those of you who have been asking, the lemon portion of the story will be posted somewhere else. I will give a link to that chapter and you may read it if you whish.  
  
Have a good morning/day/evening/night.  
  
Monkeys. 


	5. Chapter 4

Kohaku (in his dragon form so he could teacher her how to speck at the same time) started teaching Sen the basics, like how to eat and walk were the only things they had time to do. She had mastered walking, but needed more time on using chop sticks with her now peculiar paws.  
  
She was struggling to hold her chopsticks when they fell. She retched down for them the umpteenth time but her hand when trough them. Her eyes opened in shock, as well as Haku's.  
  
"Oh no, COME ON!! We need to leave, NOW!" He then grabbed her slightly larger form and flew out the window, to her river.  
  
They sped along, the river that Chihero first crossed was just now lengthening, and Haku new he wouldn't be able to come back tonight. They flew on. Just when Sen was thinning out so much that she was becoming just gas, they hit her rivers water. Instantly, Sen became one with the water, her form becoming liquid. Haku was about to leave the water when it was solid at the top, keeping him from escaping.  
  
A thought entered his head, 'S-stay...' The voice was horse and very tired, but undoubtedly feminine. It was third word that Sen had learned that day, when he had to go get food.  
  
And he did. It felt good to be in a river that wanted him again and he couldn't get back to the bathhouse anyway...  
  
------  
  
((In Japanese, 'R' is pronounced as 'L' so Rin, is Lin.))  
  
"Come on, girl, come on you can do it!" Haku was slowly walking backwards, making Sen fly father then she originally thought she would. She then spurted her powers and toppled him over, her on top. She was much bigger then three days ago; she nearly tripled her size and was now as big as Kohaku. "Oomph! Dang, you're getting heavy! I don't think I can carry you anymore! " He was in his dragon form and was talking dragon. He still did not know her name. But she was getting really good at flying and had mastered walking. She was a fast learner. She now knew five words in dragon 'stay, food, bathroom, water, rest' and was using them like no other.  
  
"Food?" quipped Sen, it was lunchtime and she was getting hungry, she kept on spilling breakfast (she was still mastering chopsticks in her new hands-er...paws.).  
  
"Yes, food. Stay."  
  
Sen then sat on her haunches and waited for him to bring back lunch, her tail swinging happily... until....  
  
When Haku came back, he had an unhappy look on his face.  
  
When she saw this, her face was interested; whatever made Kohaku unhappy, made her unhappy too. "Eh?"  
  
"Nothing, its nothing. Food." He said, turning back into the white dragon once again.  
  
"Hmm..." She mumbled but began struggling with her chopsticks again, Haku helping her. Eventually, she gave up and used her paws.  
  
When they were finished, (Sen worse for ware) Haku spoke up. "I have to go on a mission, girl. Stay here, stay!" he said, turning back into a human form, that wasn't working because Sen was following him, "I have a mission, stay!" he said in Japanese. Sen stopped trying to follow him, and sat down again, a sad look on her face. "Good girl. See you by tomorrow. You'll have to fly to your river by yourself. Can you do it?"  
  
She nodded. "Great. Now stay." (He completely forgot that she wasn't supposed to be able to understand him in this form.)  
  
And she did stay... for a while.  
  
It had been an hour since Kohaku left, and Chihero was board. So bored in fact, that she took to counting the ceiling tiles. With that done, she was even more bored (there were 2417 total, if you didn't count the half ones).  
  
So, after a few minutes of doing nothing, she had an epiphany. Why not go and help Rin? She was much happier with that thought. All she would have to do, was to go to her old room, and sniff her out. If that didn't work, all she had to do was wonder around downstairs till she finds her! What a perfect plan! And Rin would surely love the help! Chihero then got up, and headed towards the door.  
  
Earlier, Haku had taught her how to get airborne. But she could only fly for about five meters till she fell back to earth. He also had engraved the path to her river in her mind. He still would take her down there every night, but he didn't need to, it was just to protect her.  
  
She was now walking towards the stairs. She was currently in the basement, even father down then the kitchens, in Haku's room. Despite being underground, it was enchanted so the sun would come streaming in the windows. Haku's room was buried under the main door. If you listened hard enough, you can just make out the laughter far above the ceiling. He made is own personal floor, so his room had its own bath, restroom, closet, and kitchen. It was very privet; Sen couldn't even smell anyone but Haku and herself down here! The hall and bedroom walls had golden wallpaper with red and green and purple designs painted on till about halfway, after that, it was a rich wood paneling. The floor was carpeted in a rich dark purple and the ceiling was a bright, welcoming gold. It contrasted each other, but also they complemented each other, each bringing out the others color. The kitchen was a tone of green and white; the restroom was the same. The closet was just all wood. The bath had wood panel walls, and on them was a painting of a fierce battle. Countless demons, humans, and spirits fought one another; bodies were spread everywhere, some had arrows sticking out of them. But, between the battling combatants, was a huge majestic river. Chihero, if she looked hard enough, could see Haku himself swimming its waters. But every time she thought she spotted him, the image would go to another part of the painting. Despite its gruesomeness, Sen LOVED it. It depicted the very aspect of a battle. Chihero could stare at it for hours, but Haku had locked the bath's door, so she wouldn't mess with the bath. She was sad that he did that but she now had a better plan.  
  
Sen was now peaking around the door to the kitchens. Haku's door was located under the stares that led to the guest area. Everyone was cooking at his or her own pace. Sen chanced it and bolted up the stares. On the next level, the maids and formers and frogs were doing what they do best: as little work without getting fired as possible. Despite it being a spirit house, Sen knew that there were very few water spirits that worked here (only Kohaku); they were manly guests, so when she got to the guest quarters, she could move about freely. So, she looked around, making sure that no one was looking (occasionally ducking back behind the door) and snuck into the elevator that went to the level where the guests are.  
  
Pulling down the lever, she watched the servant's floor disappear beneath her. But she didn't expect for the elevator to stop where it did. She sweatdropped as the radish spirit asked if it was going up. Giving a curt nod of her head, she looked at the floor and scooted over for him. He was squeaking as he walked into the elevator and pulled down the lever again. During the rid, he was breathing like he did, and she kept her eyes glued to the floor. Thankfully, they didn't stop again till they reached his the top level where the guests could stay. They both got out and bowed to each other before going their separate ways. She then tiptoed behind a couple of chick spirits and into the servers' elevator.  
  
She stopped it once she reached her old rooms floor and got out. She then walked till she got to the balcony. It looked different then the last time she was here. There was no more water at all on the ground around the train tracks. Flowers were starting to pop up here and there, though she shouldn't have been able too see them from this distance; Haku would tell her about that later. She tore her eyes from the landscape and faced her old room. She nudged the door open to see a few beds lying still out, some cloths scattered about and she could still smell Haku's blood on the walls, even though she couldn't see any there.  
  
'Now, to find Rins.' She then put her snout to the ground and took a big sniff. There, she found Rins scent. She knew it was Rins because Rin always washed her hair with a homemade blend. So, locking that scent into her memory, she followed it though the bathhouse. Ah, Rin got the big tub again.  
  
People that she knew kept on asking her if she needed anything, but she just shook her head no. Once she neared the big tub, she noticed people were disappearing. It seems like after the stink spirit incident, they decided to let that area air out. Rins scent was the only fresh one there, but it was quickly replaced by the smell of Kanji. She shut off her sense of smell, so it wouldn't knock her out. Chihero could hear Rin grunting and complaining about doing frogs work again. She peered around the screen and saw that Rin was scrubbing off the slime on the inside of the tub. But Rin looked up suddenly. "What are you doing here?!" Sen quickly pulled her head back quickly, shocked about how Rin was dealing with her. But she peeked around again once she heard Rin scrubbing again. She then tiptoed over and peered over the rim of the tub. And Rin saw her again.  
  
"This area is closed, please go back to your room or something." Rin glared up at the ANNOYING water spirit and then looked back at the sludge. She heard claws softly clicking farther and farther away, so she assumed that it left. She then divulged herself back into scrapping off the caked on muck again.  
  
But then something splashed down next to her and started to scour as well, grunting rhythmically with each scrub. Rin just blinked. "Um... guests aren't supposed to work..."  
  
The water spirit stopped and looked over at her. It whistled and began to scrub again. Rin smiled and scrubbed as well; it was good to have a helper.  
  
After a while, Rin began to talk about nonsense. "So, what's your name?"  
  
Sen chirped inaudibly while scratching at the slim with her claws.  
  
Rin stopped scrubbing and turned to face Chihero. "Can you speak Japanese?"  
  
Sen shook her head. Rin sweatdropped. "Can you even understand me?"  
  
Sen nodded. "Ok then. My name is Rin, pleasure to make your acquaintance... err...what to call you?"  
  
Chihero had a thoughtful look on her face, before it was replaced with a happy one. She then used her claw and scraped away the name 'Chihero' in the slim.  
  
Rin looked at the name and replied. "Sorry, I only know five girl—you are a girl right? —names in writing; Mine, Lina, Filia, Sen, and YuBaaba."  
  
Sen sweatdropped before scribbling the name of Sen into the slimy muck. "Sen, huh? Ya know, I knew a human girl by that name. She was such a klutz, but very nice." She turned back around and scrubbed again. "She had brown hair like yours and the same eyes. But she left about a week ago. Nice kid." Rin scrunched up her nose and tossed down her brush. "This damn crap isn't gonna come off any time soon. It'll have to be soaked off. Would you mind if you went to get a bath token?"  
  
Sen nodded her head. "Great. I'll be here, ok?" Sen nodded and floated out of the deep bath. Rin could hear her nails clicking away at the floor till they disappeared all together. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that she WAS Sen." But she just shrugged her shoulders and hopped out of the bath. She popped her back, before cleaning up the stuff she and Sen used to try to scrub off the gunk there.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
sigh I am very sorry for such a delay in posting an up-date. Sweatdrop I hope I will get the next chapter up soon.  
  
About the lemon; my Mistress has lost Her train of thought for it and completely scrapped the one She had written. I do not know if She will write a new one or not.  
  
Also, She does not know how this story will end. If you have any suggestions, please review and tell Her. She knows how this story will go for a while, until Haku-sama figures out that Sen-sama is, well, Sen-sama and that is about it. Any ideas, mina-sama?  
  
Have a good morning/day/evening/night.  
  
Monkeys.


End file.
